If You Want Somebody Near You
by Synnerxx
Summary: All it took was a second for the words to slip out.


**Pairing: Jay/Spinner**

**Warnings: Slash, sexual content**

**Prompt: A second at story_lottery**

**Author's Notes: A little rushed, but it's alright. Review, loves!**

* * *

A second was all it took for those three little words that held such huge meaning to slip from Spinner's mouth.

"What?" Jay pulled away from him, looking thunderstruck.

"I....I..." Spinner couldn't seem to spit anymore words out.

"Please tell me you did not just say that." Jay closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, warding off a headache.

"I'm sorry. It was just the kissing and I guess I got a little too caught up in the moment." Spinner looked down at his hands which were twisting themsevles around in his lap.

"Yeah, I'll say." Jay snorted, shooting him a disgusted look.

"Jay, look, it's nothing, okay?" Spinner reached out hesitantly toward him, only to have him jerk away as if he'd been burned.

"No, it's not nothing. You told me you loved me. That's not exactly nothing." Jay snapped.

"What do you want me to say then?" Spinner asked, irritation seeping into his voice.

"Take it back!" Jay cried.

"Well, I can't do that." Spinner said, giving up on the excuses and lies.

"What?" Jay looked shocked again.

"I meant it." Spinner whispered, locking gazes with Jay.

"You can't." Jay sputtered.

"Why not?" Spinner asked defiantly.

"We knew what we had going was just about the sex and the lack of anyone else to hang out with. There wasn't supposed to be feelings involved." Jay explained slowly, as if he was speaking to a slow and stubborn child.

"Did you really expect to have sex with someone for an extended period of time and not have feelings get involved?" Spinner glared.

"You sound like a girl." Jay said, attempting to change the subject.

"You're not getting out of this conversation." Spinner informed him.

"What do you want me to say?" Jay asked, throwing Spinner's words back at him.

"That you feel the same as I do." Spinner said, voice soft.

Jay snorted again. "Yeah, okay then."

Spinner gave him a hurt look. "You don't have to turn this into some joke either."

Jay sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and didn't reply.

Silence reigned for several minutes until Spinner cleared his throat. "What now?"

"I don't know. Are you really sure that you feel.......that way?" Jay asked seriously this time.

"Yeah." Spinner nodded.

"I think I could learn to live with that." Jay said, more to himself than to Spinner.

"But is there a possibility that you could ever feel the same?" Spinner asked, hope evident in his voice.

"Maybe." Jay said.

"Okay then. That's all I can ask for at this point. I was expecting the worst if you ever found out." Spinner sighed.

"You mean you weren't ever going to tell me?" Jay arched an eyebrow.

"No. I wasn't going to because I didn't want you to hate me like everyone else does, and I thought that if you knew how I really felt, then you would, and I couldn't take that." Spinner frowned sadly.

Jay looked at him thoughtfully. "I don't hate you, so don't worry about it. Like I've said before, I couldn't hate you for what happened with Rick without hating myself."

"Well, you're the only one that feels that way." Spinner winced.

"Better me than nobody." Jay grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

"Not by much." Spinner shot back, a weak grin making it's way onto his face.

"You're so funny." Jay said sarcastically.

"I know. I'm just awesome like that." Spinner grinned happily.

"And we've gotten completely off-topic." Jay snickered.

"Oh well. We know where we stand with each other, so I don't think there's anymore reason to dwell on it." Spinner shrugged.

"So we're going to keep this thing we have going?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, I don't see any point in stopping it." Spinner nodded.

"Good." Jay smirked again and leaned forward to kiss Spinner.

Spinner's mouth opened when Jay flicked his tongue against his lips, slick and warm and eager. Spinner moaned when Jay sucked hard on his tongue, coaxing it to play with his. Jay slowly pressed Spinner backwards so he was laying flat underneath him on the bed.

Jay pulled away from Spinner's lips in favor of nipping and sucking on his neck, marking him for the world to see. Another moan was torn from Spinner's throat as Jay found the sensitive place below his ear.

Jay whispered into his ear, lips brushing against his skin and breath warming it, "All it takes is a second to bring us closer."

"Mmm hmm." Spinner mumbled, too caught up in the feeling of Jay's lips on his skin to really pay attention to his words. All he cared about was the action he was going to get.

Jay sucked his ear lobe into his mouth, teeth worrying it lightly. Spinner inhaled sharply and ran his hands up Jay's back before sliding them down to squeeze his ass. Jay moaned softly in his ear.

Jay moved his head back up and kissed Spinner again, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and biting down harshly, drawing blood and a whimper from the boy beneath him. Jay smirked again and rose up to tug his shirt off. He flung it across the room, not caring where it landed. He did the same with Spinner's.

He leaned back down and trailed a line of firey kisses down his chest to his stomach and his waistband. Spinner's hands tangled in his hair and he thrust his hips up when Jay's tongue ran over his jean-clad hard-on. Jay pinned his hips to the bed and set about unfastening the button and zipper with his teeth.

Sometimes all it takes is a second to let your guard down and let someone in. Someone who cares about you and will love you. The question is when will your second come and will you take that risk of letting someone see the real you?

Spinner and Jay certainly did, among other things.


End file.
